Laundry Day
by Shiara-dono
Summary: Kaoru attacks Kenshin as he is doing laundry. But things don't go quite like she planned. KK. Oneshot.


**Laundry Day**

_BY: shiara-dono_**  
**

::scrub scrub scrub scrub::

Himura Kenshin smiled happily as he washed one of Kaoru's yukata. It was laundry day, his favorite time of the week. His mind was pleasantly blank as he enjoyed the feel of the water and bubbles caressing his hands as he scrubbed the fabric. To anyone watching him, he appeared not to have a care in the world.

Not that she could blame him, Kamiya Kaoru thought to herself as she watched the red-headed wanderer. The day was warm, the sky was clear, and no one had come to attack them in quite some time. Life was good.

A little too good, if you asked Kaoru. Nothing interesting happened anymore. No exciting moments, no heart pounding scenarios. It was getting a bit monotonous. And Kaoru was bored. So, she decided, the day was ripe for adventure! Kaoru smile mischievously as she crept upon the unsuspecting rurouni. When he was doing laundry was the only time his guard was down, a perfect opportunity that Kaoru just couldn't pass up.

She hesitantly stepped closer and closer to him, sure at any moment that he would turn and catch her. But he didn't, thankfully. He stayed absorbed in the laundry, humming happily to himself. Kaoru was able to sneak right up behind him, thankful the sun was in a position that her shadow didn't give her away. Kaoru smiled, leaned close to his ear, opened her mouth, and…

"BOO!"

"ORO?" Kenshin yelped, starting so fast that he tripped, landing face first in the laundry basket. He surfaced, covered in soap bubbles, giving Kaoru a sullen look as she laughed at him. He spat out a mouthful of water. "K… Kaoru-dono! What?"

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist!" She giggled. "It was just too good an opportunity to pass up!"

Kenshin smiled slightly as Kaoru continued to laugh at him. Ah, but her laughter was one of his favorite sounds in the world. That she could still laugh after all they had been through meant so much to him. But still…

He grinned devilishly as a thought struck him. Dropping his eyes and looking at Kaoru through his lashes, he mumbled, "Kaoru-dono doesn't appreciate me."

"No, I do! I do! I just… I just… Ah, Kenshin." She rubbed tears from her eyes and smiled at him.

Kenshin's heart flip flopped, and he almost forgot what he was getting ready to do. "Ka… Kaoru-dono. Sessha has something to tell you."

Kaoru frowned as Kenshin called himself 'sessha.' She thought she'd broken him of that already. "What is it, Kenshin?"

He gave her a tiny smile, and lowered his voice. "Come closer, Kaoru-dono. It is a secret."

Curiosity getting the better of her, she leaned closer to him, tilting her ear toward his mouth.

It happened so fast. Kenshin used his lightning fast speed to grab her arms and pulled her into the bucket with him.

Kaoru spluttered, her hands trying to find purchase on the slippery bucket floor. "Kenshin!"

Kenshin laughed, lavender eyes sparkling at the sopping wet girl sprawled across his lap. Now Kaoru-dono and I are even!" His in widened. "And I have more laundry to clean, yay!"

Kaoru sat up, her hands on his chest for balance. "You… you… you…!" She began.

Kenshin cut her off. "Ah, but Kaoru-dono must remove the clothes for me to wash them." He tilted his head as he looked at her. "Unless Kaoru-dono wishes to be washed too?"

Kaoru's mouth fell open in shock. She gaped at Kenshin. He smiled back at her, amber flecks visible in his otherwise innocent eyes. She blushed. "N… no, ah… no. That's okay, Kenshin. I'll go change clothes, and bring these back out to you." She made to get up.

"Kaoru." He captured her chin in a gentle grip, waiting until she met his eyes. "I look forward to playing this game with you again." He released her, smiling as he watched her scramble out of the laundry bucket. With a satisfied grin, he also climbed out of the bucket, and once again began working on the laundry.

_Owari_

_Mwahahahaha, I am back. Sorry it has been so long since my last story. Sessha has been very busy with life. Now, that doesn't mean I haven't been writing stories. I just haven't posted them. So anyway, what did you think? This story came to me when I was extremely bored at work. A little silly, but there you go. Please review and let me know if you like. Sessha thanks you for reading. Ja ne!_


End file.
